The twins way of love
by peaceoutangie
Summary: This is a short Amazing spiez fan fiction of how Megan can't sleep and thinks about her and Marc's memories of sleeping in the same room on occasion of when she was little. She decides to go to Marc's room and what happens when Megan goes into Marc's room? Find out as you read. WARNING! TWINCEST


I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING SPIEZ OR THE CHARACTERS!

I decided to make this one.

(Megan's Pov)

It was midnight when I was in my room trying to get comfortable in my bed, which it wasn't working out. So I decided on my behalf to stuff my teddy bear under my arm and stared at the ceiling to see if I would drift, but guess what, It didn't work either. I tried a new strategy which was go onto my computer and search up random things like music videos, celebrities, jobs, and stuff on Facebook. But those didn't work either.i would read a book, but than I'd get to interested in the book and never go to sleep. I sat on my bed for several minutes until I felt tired but Instead of getting tired, I got bored and began to wander around my room thinking of a better idea.

For several hours I paise around bored thinking and moping around until I thought of something, when suddenly something comes to my head. I decided to do something unthinkable that I know that'll put me to sleep. I leave out of my room and walk down the hallway to my left I stood at a royal blue color door, which happened to lead to my twin brother, Marc's room. I stood their for several minutes thinking if I should just open it or just walk back down to my room, I thought to myself that if I opened it, it would be a lot easier, than I thought it would be bad because than Marc would wake up grumpy at me, which I don't like when it's Marc being mad at me. Plus, him being upset with me would be like several broken hearts crushing on mine trying to posses mine. I than decided to sit with my back against Marc's door waiting for several minutes before opening it, I had to admit, I did feel a bit nervous just entering Marc's room without permission, besides I never have to go to Marc room, we'll yea actually I have, when Marc and I were only 6 years young.

(Flashback Megan's Pov)

It's dark, it feels stiff not to mention it's really hot. I decide to get out of bed and try to find the door to escape my dark and scary room. I feel all over walls at different areas of my room until I find the door and the knob and turn it open. I walk out of my room and tip toed down the hall not wanting to wake anyone.

I than look at a door at the end, which happens to be Marc's door. I turn the knob without hesitating and push open his room door quietly to see a spark of blue light coming from the lamp. It's so bright that it makes me wanna stay in here even longer. I began to walk towards the sleeping Marc when I suddenly stop and feel nervous, I didn't know if I should disturb him, but than I thought again, "if you just go straight forward without stoping, you will realize that you can get though" I thought of that over and over as I began to walk again toward Marc. When I'm over at Marc's bed, I hesitate but than tap him softly. "Marc" I whispered "Marc" I said once more before Marc began to move. He turned around to face me "Megan?, what are you doing in here?" Marc said feeling sleepy. "I can't sleep, can I sleep with you" I asked making my puppy face. "Ok" Marc sighed and scooted over. He patted the spot for me to lay at.

I began to lay down and thank him "no problem sis" Marc smiled. I still couldn't go to sleep so I distracted myself by talking to Marc "hey Marc" I called to him. "Yea Meg?" Marc turned to face me "have you ever kissed a girl before?" Asked, I knew it was a dumb question to ask him. "Uh..no" Marc said making it a question "you?" Marc asked back, "nope, my lips are innocent" I say with an innocent smile. Than theirs an awkward silence between the two of us until I decided to quickly kiss Marc on the cheek. "Why you do that?" Marc said blushing with a smile. "Bored, I guess" I said trying to hide the blush. Before I knew it, Marc kissed me back, but on my mouth, it made me smile. "We can't tell mom and dad or Lee and Tony" Marc said putting his pinky out. "I promise" I said pitting my pinky to his. "We than decided to do something's extra, a 2 minute kiss on the mouth. I was nervous at first but than I put my lips to his and held it there for 2 minutes before we pulled away from each other to catch our breaths, despite the fact that Marc and I were born with asthma. "That's was..nice" Marc called to me. "Yea...it was" I thought.. "Let's keep it a twin thing" Marc said with a wink. "You have my word" I told him. In my mind, I kind of hoped we do this again.

(Flashback over Megan's Pov)

I thought of those memories, this all made me blush, it gave me more hope to try to get into Marc's room without being scared, besides were 13 now, not 6 yrs old. I lay back for a few minutes than decide to get myself off my butt and turn the knob and march softly into Marc's room. I stand at the door halfway in the room and look over at Marc's bed with him in it sleeping soundly. I than thought of my old quote "if you just go straight forward without stopping, you will realize that you can get through".

I thought it really helped because it made me walk faster until I made it to Marc's bed. I'm at his side and I start to feel nervous like before when I was little. I push the nervousness away and decided to tap Marc's shoulders "Marc?" This time I only needed to call him once before he woke up. Marc turned and looked at me "let me guess, you want to sleep with me tonight, right?" He said smiling "eh...yea" I said blushing. Marc scooted over and let me in the bed, it felt warm and cozy. I lay there for a few minutes before breaking the silence "hey Marc" I started to say. "Yea Megan?" Marc said facing me. "Remember when I asked to sleep in your bed when we were six?" I said smiling. "Yea" Marc replied. "Than do you remember this" I said but than kissed Marc at the mouth. I saw Marc blush and said "yea...actually I do". I felt relieved that he remembered our twin bonding event. I than scooted closer to him and decided to kiss him for more that 2 minutes, his lips were soft and my tongue danced with his as out mouths attached. After 5 minutes we parted and I looked to see his reaction. He was blushing, and he was...happy. "Megan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Marc asked. I probably knew what he was thinking, and it wasn't something to think of everyday. "Depends on what it is" I said teasingly. I than felt Marc's arm go around my waist and pull me close than he put his mouth to mine again and we kissed longer this time, i allowed my Arms to go around Marc's neck and than our kiss gets rough. We than sat up and Marc went on the bed first than I went on and sat on Marc and we continued to kiss with her arms around his neck and his around my waist. I felt myself rock back and forth on Marc's lap. I heard a moan come my throat as Marc began to kiss at my neck, which cause me to squeeze on Marc's neck. I could feel the pinches on my neck as he did so. We kiss for what seems to be two hours because when I look at the time, it's already two o clock. Marc and I than look at each other and smile and blush. I couldn't help but flutter my eye lashes "Megan don't do that, you make me want to kiss you more" Marc said pouting but smiling. "Well I can't help that now can I" I said blushing. "I love you Marc" I said smiling. " I love you to Megan" Marc said. We than kissed again for only a minute and than lay down. "I love being your twin" I said starring for Marc's response "I like being your twin to" he said smiling.

Marc and I than decide keep it between us, it was our twin way of love.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IT WAS A MEGAN CLARK SHORT FAN FICTION


End file.
